Like a Burning Flame
by WriterEpiphany
Summary: A fiery Latina with an ability unknown to others. Finding herself and her unknown past, she finds a gift given to her by her parents and learns the meaning to her her existence while winning the heart of the girl who saved her life. AU
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea I got after watch Face Off. Kevin Smith said Orphan makes a great superheros...This is also inspired slightly by a fic entitled "_Part time Superhero, Full Time Nerd_" by Nayahasmyheart. The Prologue is merely that, the really action starts in the first chapter. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

_**I do not own Glee.**_

_**Like a Burning Flame**_

**Prologue: Embraced by a Flame**

_Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning, a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable. –Bruce Lee_

She took shelter in the small cardboard box from the rain. She hated the rain. The box wasn't helping with her stay dry. Her small body was freezing from the wet cold air. She wrapped herself with her large, adult sized trench coat. She was a beautiful child; no more than four, with jet black hair that seemed to be taken care of despite the look of the rest of her. Her caramel colored skin was bruised; her small face was dirtied as was the rest of her. It appeared that she hadn't bathed in a while.

A loud pound of thunder sounded. She curled up in her coat and began tearing up. Thunder was horrifying to her as it was to most children her age. However, most children had the luxury of parent to protect them and a home to shelter them from the elements. She had once cried for her mother every night she found herself alone but the nights had become too many and there was no sign of the warm maternal embrace she longed for.

The small midnight haired girl heard the whine of a small animal. She looked up from the box and starred a cute Akita puppy in eye. The animal looked into the girls brown eyes. "Are you lost?" She spoke aloud to the small wet puppy. She opened up her coat to the animal. "I'm lost too." She said as the dog crawled in beside her. "My name is Santana," She said to the animal. She examined the dog and saw no tags. "Someone must miss you." The animal whined and cuddled into her. She noticed his reddish fur. "I'm going to call you Fuego." She smiled before letting out a string of coughs. "Let's try and get some sleep Fuego." Another coughing fit followed. She shut her eyes feeling slightly protect by her little ball of fire warming her a bit to the touch.

* * *

Fuego awoke before the sleeping Santana. The small animal got out of the box and stretched before peeing on the nearby trash can. Little fuego found himself hungry. He went to the box and barked at Santana. The small child did not awake. He barked again still no movement from Santana. He nudged her with his head. He pulled at her shirt trying to wake her. Fuego could sense something was wrong with his new companion. He trotted out of the ally that they had taken shelter in that night. He looked up at the people barking up at them trying to gain their attention. He shook his fur trying to get rid of water. Not many people acknowledge his existence. Some did but didn't do anything to indulge him.

"Mommy, mommy," The dog heard as her strutted up to a small blonde girl. She bent down to him offer him a potato chip. "It's a puppy." Fuego took the chip and licked the girl's hand. "He doesn't have a collar. A taller woman knelt beside the child and picked the dog up. Fuego struggled in the woman's arms whining. "Can we keep him?" The woman looked at the animal.

"He might have an owner Brittany." The woman said seeing the girl's eyes become sad. "I'll tell you what," the woman said. "We'll take him home and if he doesn't have an owner within two weeks we can keep him." The girl cheered. "But only if you promise to take care of him."

"I will mommy!" The girl said watching the animal struggle. He wiggled out of the woman's arms and began to lightly jog. He watched as the little girl followed him. He made sure she was always a few steps behind. He led them back to the ally where Santana remain motionless in her box. He walked up to Santana nudging her again before licking her sleeping face. "Mommy," The blonde said. "Look," She said pointing at the dog. The blonde's mother seemed a bit winded from following behind the child and puppy. She took a breath before looking towards what her daughter was looking at. When she saw the motionless girl in the box she was in horror.

She rushed towards the motionless girl. She pulled the girl out of the wet box realizing that the girl was soaked from head to toe. She was burning up but nonetheless, she was still breathing and very much alive. She felt for the girls pulse. "Brittany," The older woman said. "Remember how mommy taught you to call mommy's job." The woman said. "I need you to dial the number and give mommy the phone." The woman said calmly. Brittany went through her mother's bag and found her phone. The small blonde dialed the number.

"Is she going to be okay mommy?" the woman didn't answer and just tended to the weak Santana.

* * *

Santana's eyes shot open as she took in her surroundings. She saw walls with bears on it and a television playing cartoons. She looked around for something familiar. She knew where she was. She was in a hospital. She noticed she was hooked up to many machines. A needle was in her arm and a mask on her face. She wondered how she had gotten there. She wondered if Fuego was alright. Whoever, brought her to the hospital might have taken him to the pound if they had found him.

"I will not let this little girl get thrown in some group home where she'll probably end up on her own again." She heard the voice of a woman outside her door. "Did you think for one second I would let this child go into some uncaring family. I want them all screened."

"Susan, you're being unreasonable." She heard a male voice.

"What would you want someone to do; if it were Rachel?" She heard the woman ask sternly. There was no response. "That's what I thought. There has to be someone that will take care of her."

"We don't even know her name. She hasn't even awoken yet. Her parent might be looking for her." The male voice said.

"You didn't see her when I first found her. This hadn't been bathed or feed well or seen good shelter in at least a few months. Probably longer because she obviously had enough time to get used to finding shelter." Santana knew they were talking about her she wondered who else they could possibly be talking about. "I'm going to go bring Brittany in because she's been begging to see this girl for days now. I expect that you'll tell the social workers I will take care of her until they find a family suitable by my standards and someone permanent."

"Alright Susan," The male said surrendering to the woman. "I hope you know what you're doing." She heard the sounds of footsteps disappearing and she was alone again. Santana sat up in the bed. She breathed in the air of the mask. She felt drowsy and weak but it wasn't a bad weak it felt like she was getting healthier. She looked up at the screen with the cartoons. The show captured her attention until she heard the door to the room open.

"Okay Brittany, remember be gentle. She isn't awake yet and she's not completely well okay." Santana watched as a small blonde girl raced into the room. She looked at Santana and Santana looked at her both girl blushed as they looked at each other. Santana knew the girl had to be her age. The small blonde girl began grinning brightly. "Brittany," The woman walked in and saw Santana looking up at her with a fearful unsure look.

"Mommy, she's awake." Brittany said. She rushed over to Santana taking her bag off her shoulders and opening it. "I brought your dog." Brittany said surprising her mother as Fuego jumped out and on to Santana.

"Brittany," Her mother said astonished that Brittany got the animal into the hospital without her know.

"I didn't know what his name was so I call him Taz, because he looks like Taz from the Looney Toons." Santana was unaware how the girl could talk so freely with her. "Mommy says you're going to come home with us when you get better. I'm glad you're okay and so is Taz." The small dog curled up by Santana. "He wants you to pet him." Brittany said as her mother stepped next to the bed.

"I'm going to take your mask off, okay?" The woman said. Santana shook her head. She took the oxygen mask off of the small girls face. "There you go sweetheart." Susan said. "My name is Susan and this is my daughter Brittany. Taz led us to you in the ally."

"His name is Fuego," Santana said protectively. "That's the name I gave him." Santana voice was faint but still fiery. The puppy's ears perked up. He jumped up into Santana's lap and curled up again.

Susan grabbed a chair and sat down in it put Brittany in her lap. "What's your name sweetheart?" Santana looked at the woman.

"Santana," She answered.

"Where are you from Santana?"

"Ohio," Santana kept her answers short.

"Where are you parents Santana?" Santana frowned and looked at the puppy.

"I don't know." She said. Susan's heart broke a little to hear that she didn't know. "I don't know anything about them I don't even know their names."

"How long have you been on the street?"

"I don't know." Santana said. "I've never been in a house I think." Santana said.

"Well, Santana, I'm going to go get your doctor and Brittany will stay here with you. Is that okay?" Santana gave a hesitant yes. Susan put Brittany down on the bed next to Santana and waved at the two girls as she left the room. Brittany turned excitedly to Santana.

"You're pretty." Brittany said bluntly make Santana turn bright red. "What does Fuego mean?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Fire," Santana said. "He looks like a fire ball so I named him Fuego." Brittany smiled.

"I like Fuego. It's better than Taz and he likes Fuego." Brittany looked at Santana. "We should be friends because I like you." Brittany smiled. Santana didn't know why but she had the urge to smile back. Brittany touched the small dog that had fallen asleep in Santana's lap. "Mommy says you're going to live with us for a while when you're all better." Brittany smiled. "You might even stay with us forever."

"You talk a lot," Santana said with a smile. "I like that because I don't talk a lot."

"Then I'll keep talking." Brittany said. Santana felt like crying from happiness. She finally felt like someone cared about her. She looked at Brittany. "I'm going to spend the night with you tonight." Brittany said smiling. "I don't think you should be alone and by yourself anymore." Santana let out a smile. "I brought my movies too so we can watch movies." Brittany smiled.

"Okay," Santana said. "I'm glad we're friends." She smiled brighter. "And I like you too."

* * *

Let me know if you want more chapters in a Review. I don't know about this one. it's the first time I've written something like this. So please Review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay so I'm not gone, I was on a bit of a Hiatus but I am back with a vengeance. This chapter is a bit of a introduction, what is not explained in this chapter will be explain in the next. Which has already been started. Any way, I hope you enjoy please review and tell me your thoughts, I promise I update when possible and that the next chapter will be exciting and action packed._**

**Chapter 1: Igniting the Fire**

Santana ran down her street in a light jog. It was her ideal time for a work out. The time where no one would hound her to be careful and no one would tell her to be careful. She believed in pushing herself to her limit, however, other people didn't have that same belief. She jogged into her house before silent light closing the unlocked door as she often did during her morning workouts. She slipped off her shoes and tip toed to the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water and quietly retreated into her room.

"Santana," She heard someone say her name in the hall way. She silently turned around. An older black haired woman stood in front of her. Obviously, she was of Latin origin. She and Santana shared similar feature but still looked nothing alike. Santana looked at the woman.

"Yes," She responded in an almost scared voice.

"Where were you?" Santana looked at the ground. She sighed in frustration.

"I went for a run," She answered quickly.

"Mija," The older woman said. Santana took an audible breathe and looked at the older woman.

"I was perfectly fine mom." Santana said. "If that makes you feel better, I was with Brittany." Santana lied. "You know she wouldn't let anything happen to me." The woman clamped her lips together in disappointment. She put her hands in the air giving up on the argument.

"Let me see your heart monitor," The woman said putting her hand out. Santana sighed and reached on her waist and walked to the woman she called mom. As she pulled the device off of her waist the wires attached to it began to lift up her shirt. The woman took the device from Santana. She looked at the monitor. The woman was immediately distraught. "You couldn't have been with Brittany. Brittany would have never let your heart rate get this high!" The older woman yelled. Santana sneered and snatched the heart monitor away.

"Mom, I was perfectly fine. I'm wearing my bracelet. I had my monitor on and I know my limits!" Santana defended. "I'm not a child! I'm 17!"

"You are my daughter Mija whether you like it or not and I will not let you harm yourself no matter how old you get. You have to be careful Mija. That's all I ask." Santana responded with a sneer. She put her monitor back on her side.

"I'm going to get ready for school. Brittany's going to pick me up in an hour. I don't want to keep her waiting." Santana said walking away trying to hide the fact that she was about to cry but the other woman knew better.

"Come here Santana," The woman said pulling her daughter in for a hug. "You are the only daughter I have and I want you to be safe and I want you to outlive me and have me some beautiful grandchildren. That's why I'm always so hard on you."

"I know mom." Santana said. "I just need to relax." She turned the knob to her bedroom door. "Next time, I'll let Brittany come with me." Her mother sighed and seemed relieved by the new. "I'm going to get ready for school. Brittany's going to be ready in an hour."

"Okay Mija," Santana retreated in her room. She hoped that her day wouldn't continue to be as horrible as it started.

* * *

Santana sat on the bleachers watching Brittany finish up her swimming practice. Brittany had scolded her that morning when she found out about Santana lone run. Brittany was in some ways worse that her mother when it came to worrying about her. Santana loved her mother and Brittany but sometimes she wished that they didn't worry about her so much. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. The first few years of her life had proven that.

Santana had been adopted by her now mother when she was 6. The woman and herself had instantly clicked. Santana had been glad to have someone that could understand her in more than one language and Ms. Lopez was nice and lived right across the street from Brittany. The woman was instantly in love with Santana and Santana felt safe. She loved her mother whether she was her birth mother or not.

Santana remembered being surprised that she was adopted. Most people hadn't desired to take her home because of her heart condition. She had a rare heart condition that made her heart beat slight quicker than other human beings. Her resting heart rate was usually one that would make her seem like she was doing a light jog. Due to her condition, she had to wear a heart monitor at all times.

"Okay Ladies, that's it for today. I will see you tomorrow for practice." Santana watched as everybody piled out of the pool except for Brittany. Brittany watched as everyone retreated to the locker rooms. Santana looked curiously at Brittany as they were now the only two people in the room. Brittany watched Santana from the pool.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Santana said with a confused look on her face. "Don't you have to go home and feed Fuego?" She said thinking about the old dog. Brittany shrugged.

"Clare's home, she'll feed him." Brittany said referring to her older sister. "I just want to swim a few more laps." Brittany continued looking at Santana. "Why don't you come in and swim with me?" Santana raised an eyebrow. She sneered at the question.

"Aren't you worried about my heart?" Santana tone was a bit angry.

"Come on Santana, I'm sorry about this morning. I was just…worried…" Brittany said. "It's not my fault that all I do it worry about you." The blonde pouted. "Come on Tana, join me," Santana laughed.

"I don't even have a suit."

"Your underwear will do." Brittany said. Santana slipped out of her jacket and then the rest of her clothes. She clipped her monitor to her underwear knowing device was water proof. She slipped in the pool in front of Brittany who was smiling at her. She instantly hugged Santana tightly. "Do you forgive me San?" Brittany whispered in Santana's ear. Santana blushed lightly at their closeness.

"Brittany, this is a public pool." Santana reminded her.

"I'm very aware." Brittany said letting her lips touch Santana's for a peck. Santana accepted the kiss. Santana enjoyed every moment they had alone together. Brittany always made it worth her wild. "Do you forgive me?" She said in between kisses. She stopped kissing Santana. "I don't like when you hate me." Santana frowned.

"I can never hate you." Santana said feeling the blonde's breathe on her own. "I'm sorry," Santana said. "I know how much you worry." Santana smiled. "But you have to trust me when I say I'm careful. I know my limits."

"I do trust you…but I still can't help myself from worrying." Brittany said. Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany attaching their lip yet again. There kiss immediately got heated as it often did when they kissed. It was a rush of emotion whenever they kissed. Santana thought that every kiss reminded her of the first.

Santana let her lips run down Brittany's neck. Brittany let out a light giggle. Santana smiled at she brought herself back to her lips. Santana took in a heavy breath before letting her hand tangle in Brittany's hair. Before she could go any further she heard a loud beep coming from her waist she felt Brittany try and pull away but Santana pulled her closer know what she was trying to do. The loud beep sounded again.

"Santana," Brittany said pulling away seeing the disappointed look on Santana girlfriend. "I think we should stop and head home." The disappointment quickly turns to anger as Santana pushes herself out of the pool. "Whatever Britt," She said head back to the bleacher to gather her stuff. There was another loud beep. Brittany got out of the pool following Santana closely.

"Wait Santana," Brittany said trying to grab ahold of Santana. "Santana," She heard the beeping again signifying that Santana heart beat was approach a danger zone. Santana grabbed the device and lifted her hand to throw it Brittany stopped her. "You don't want to do that."

"Yes I do." Santana said. "I'm not a fucking child!" Santana yelled.

"I know that San."

"No you don't! If you did, you would push me away every time a make out get too heated!" Brittany brought Santana hands down to her side. "You are my girlfriend, not my mother! I'm fine!"

"Santana calm down," Brittany said hear another beep from the device. "Why don't we go back to my house and we'll discuss this." Brittany said calmly.

"Why, because you're afraid that my heart is beating a little fast," Santana said. "I've never passed out when we've kissed or even come close."

"Santana, I know but come on get dress and we'll go to my house. I just want you to calm down sweetie."

"Fine," Santana said angrily. Brittany clipped the device on to Santana's hip.

"Come on in the locker room, we can shower at my house. I'll go grab my stuff and I'll meet you at the car."

"Whatever," Santana said. Santana immediately began to think of the fight they had had that very morning. "I'll meet you at the car okay." Santana retreated hearing the beeping on the way.

She had considered that she often over reacted to anything that involved her heart. She knew the dangers of her heart condition and she knew why Brittany and her mother worried so much about her well-being. However, she knew if she left it up to her mother, she would never leave the house. On the other hand, if she left up Brittany, she would never leave a hospital bed.

Brittany tired not to worry about Santana so much but she knew Brittany could help it. Her blonde girlfriend always worried about her. Since they were kids, Brittany had always tried to protect her. This caused Santana to over compensate a bit trying to prove that she was okay and perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

"San," Brittany said catch Santana's attention. Santana turned and saw Brittany in front of her. "You ready,"

"Yeah," Santana replied quickly not looking Brittany in the eye still pissed at her. Brittany grabbed her by the fore arm.

"Santana," She said. "You know, I love you." Brittany said. "And I don't want you to think it's easy for me to say no to you. I'm just as attracted to you as you are to me and…" Santana stopped her.

"Let's not talk about this now…it's cold outside and I don't want to think about it. If you really want to talk about this we can talk about it when we get to your house." Santana said. "Will you please unlock the car?" Brittany looked at Santana with a pleading look.

"Not without a kiss," Brittany said with a hopeful smile. Santana half-heartedly kissed her girlfriend on the lips. As soon as it had started was as soon as it was done. Brittany opened the door and Santana wasted no time jumping in. Brittany sighed and walked to the other side of the car getting in.

* * *

Santana felt Brittany's lips pressing gently against hers. When they fought they almost always ended up making out to make up. She hated fighting with Brittany it was tedious and she had no idea why she continued to do it. However, she wondered if either them could completely enjoy their make outs. Santana thought way too much about the anything just to make sure her heart wouldn't beat too fast and she knew that Brittany was worrying about her heart as well.

Brittany never let her hands wonder though she had often wanted too. She wanted nothing more than to but she enjoyed the sensation of Brittany's lips despite all the distractions. Santana sighed before detaching her lips from Brittany's.

"We should really watch the movie," Santana said pulling away before being pulled back.

"We have all weekend to watch the movie," Brittany said. Santana weakly smiled.

"I don't really feel like making out right now." Santana said knowing that if they continued kissing it would only end up in a fight. She wrapped arms around Brittany and snuggled her head into Brittany's chest. "I like cuddling with you better. It's relaxing." Brittany conceded to her girlfriend not wanting to upset her. Brittany enjoyed the warmness of Santana's skin against hers. She assumed Santana's temperature ran a bit warmer due to her increase heartbeat.

"I'm hungry," Brittany said. "You want a pizza?"

"Why don't I go to the store and get some snacks and you order the pizza?" Brittany knew Santana just wanted to go for a walk. She was slightly worried about the distance and that Santana would be carry stuff on the way back. "I'll be right back."

"Ok," Brittany said against her better judgment. "Just keep your phone on you, so I can call you." Brittany said. "And I'll go pick up the pizza." Brittany said. "Just be careful." Santana smiled. Occasionally, Brittany would try to let Santana have some kind of trust despite her worry.

"Thanks baby, I'll be back before you even call." She threw her jacket and slipped on her shoes. Brittany still looked concerned. It wasn't just the heart thing. She had a bad feeling but they had already been in two fights, and she didn't desire to start another one.

"Okay you order the pizza and I'll meet you back here."

"Okay San,"

* * *

Santana looked around the store wondering what to get, she had twenty dollars and she knew that between her and Brittany they could both put away some food. There were other people in the tiny mom and pop's corner store that was a good 3 and half miles from Brittany's house. Santana examined the five other people in the store. There was an elderly couple were talking to the cashier about what she only assumed was lottery tickets. There were two girls who looked like they were still in middle school. She figured they were probably just searching for an after school snack. Santana smiled to herself remember when she and Brittany were that age.

She picked bags and packets of snack food and some two litter drink to get her and Brittany through the night. She began pricing what she got as she proceeded to the line. The elderly couple and left and Santana put her items in front of the cashier as she felt her phone ring. She knew it was Brittany. She quickly picked up. "Hello," She said.

"Hey, did you get the stuff?"

"Yeah, I'm paying for it right now." Santana said.

"I can come pick you up, you know."

"Brittany," Santana said lovingly, "I'm fine, if my monitor starts beep I'll be the first one to let you know, okay?" She heard a sigh in the receiver. "I'll be there in 30 minutes tops." Santana said. Brittany sighed again.

"Okay, just get back to me safely. I like my Santana in one piece." She dryly joked.

"Okay Britt, see you in a few." Santana hung up. She looked at the candy in front of her as the cashier rang her up and placed a few on the counter. Santana hears the door to the store slam closed. Suddenly, it seemed like the air left the store. Santana paid her attention to the door. There was a guy in a black hoodie and trench coat. His face was covered by the hood.

Santana was rarely nervous or uneasy but something about the approaching man hand her hair standing on end. Something was off about him and she had her eyes looked on him. He stood behind her.

"Ma'am," she heard knocking her out of her trance caused by the hooded figure. Santana looked at the cashier and he handed her change. She smiled before hear a beep. It was the beep of her heart monitor. She knew it was because she was extremely nervous. Her heart was racing.

'Fuck' she thought. She looked at the monitor. "One sec," Her heartbeat was beating way to fast. She needed to call Brittany. Brittany would be proud of her. She picked up her iPhone immediately. She heard a loud pop sound as she began scrolling through her favorites. Her head sprung up as she looked at the man in the all black. He had a sawed off shot gun in his hands and had it pointed at the clerk. He had shot a hole in the ceiling as the warning.

"Everybody, on the ground," The man ordered. "Except for you," He pointed to the clerk. "Put the money in the bag," Santana slowly went to the ground. She turned around and saw the two middle school girl with their faces pressed against the dirt floor. They were hoping to leave the store alive which she knew was highly unlikely. This man wasn't wearing a mask. Santana had read somewhere that when a criminal takes hostages and the see his/her face, most times…they end up dead. Santana looked up.

"I know you guys have a safe with money in it open that!" He yelled at the clerk in frustration.

"What safe," The clerk played dumb.

"You know what safe! Don't you dare play dumb, you stupid fuck?"

"I don't know the combination!" Santana's heart monitor went off. The man's attention went to the Santana. Her heart monitor went off again. She began to think about Brittany immediately. Santana breathe picked up.

"What was that?" He asked her. "Did you call someone?" He pointed the gun at her. "Stand up you bitch!" Santana kept her voice calm when she decided to speak.

"I didn't call anyone; my heart monitor is going off. I'm just nervous." She said.

"You lying bitch!" He said. "Stand up," He ordered. Santana pushed herself from the ground and put her hands in the ear trying to portray that she wasn't a threat. Her monitor went off again. "You signal someone, they're on their way." Santana knew this was going south. She heard of people seeing their life pass before their eyes before they died but all she saw was Brittany. All those fights they had had seem meaningless. She just wished she had one more chance to tell Brittany she loved her.

"Dude, I'll open the safe just leave her al…" The clerk didn't finish the sentence. The man shot him straight in the face. Santana didn't move but she heard the two girls whimpering on the floor. Santana knew he was dead; just like she would be in a few seconds. She closed her eyes.

"Now for you," She heard as her heart monitor was strangely calm. She supposed she accepted her fate. Next heard was a loud bang.

**Well that's all for this chapter please review. I would love to know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well Hello everyone, sorry for the Wait so I won't keep you long. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I will update ASAP. Please review at the end of the chapter. I'd love to know what you think.**

**Chapter 2: Blazing Fire**

She felt nothing. Was she dead? She didn't feel dead. Could one really feel being dead? If you did, did it feel like being alive? She opened her eyes and saw the man looking at her in near horror. She looked down at her body where the bullet would've hit at saw a whole in her shirt where the stomach should be gapping open but that wasn't the case. She seemed untouched by the bullet otherwise. She looked back up at the man who was staring at her hands. She looked up and saw something she couldn't explain.

He palms were on fire. But surprisingly she wasn't burning. The fire was the red and orange flickering uncontrollable it seemed. Why wasn't she burning? Why didn't it hurt? She could tell that all the questions she had the man seemed to have the same ones.

"What the fuck are you?" He said still keeping the gun stead on her.

"I don't… I don't know." She said bring her hands down.

"Keep your hands above your head freak!" he ordered but the order fell on deaf ears. "I said…" Santana put her hand on him trying to get him to see her point of view forget momentarily that her hands were conducting a flame. The man began to catch on fire. He let out a scream as he was engulfed by flames. Santana face was in horror. What had she just done? She took off her coat and tried to smother the flame but her coat began to burn. The flames gulfed the man. Santana looked at the flames. She began to cry willing the fire to stop. The man had stopped moving. She was positive her had burn to death. The fire stopped. Santana looked at her palms that were now normal she picked up her phone and began to dial.

Brittany rushed to the store. There were barricades everywhere; people blocking the scene. She had been worried when she saw the news report about the robbery. She had heard someone was shot and another person was burned to death. They hadn't release much information but Brittany had run the three miles to get to her girlfriend forgetting she owned a car. "Santana," She screamed. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. "Santana," She pushed through the crowd. She got to the barricades and saw two body bags being carried out.

She face went pale she jumped the barricade and was immediately blocked and held back by the cops. "No, let me go," She screamed. "My girlfriend was in there!" She tried to pull away. "Santana," She yelled out. Santana ran away. She was sobbing. She saw a person coming from behind the ambulance. She sobbed harder as she saw Santana's beautiful face.

"Brittany," Santana questioned. She was happy to see Santana. Santana ran to Brittany and hugged her. The police let go of Brittany and Brittany was finally able to return the hug. Santana was a bit surprised when Brittany kissed her like no one was watching, and then hugged her like she would never let her go.

"When can I take her home?"

"Not yet, I'm sure the detectives have more questions for her." Santana frowned. "I told them what happened ten times already." Santana said. "They're not even questioning me anymore. I just want go home and forget about today." Santana pleaded.

"You can let her go." A man in a suit came behind them. "We have her information and she's a hero. She tried to save both victims from what I hear. Let the hero go home and get some food and some sleep. She deserves that." Santana smiled.

"I didn't bring my car." Brittany said. "I ran here."

"I'll give you two a ride." The man in the suit said. "I'm done with questioning." He said to the uniformed cops.

"Thank you detective." Santana said to the man. Brittany held tightly to Santana's hand as they followed the detective. Santana was scared to touch anymore she had just burned a man to death, though the police didn't know that. They though the man spontaneously combusted and she had tried to save him or at least that what the witnesses thought they saw. She went with a similar story or that's at least what the cop said. She wasn't in room when the other girls were interviewed.

Santana looked at Brittany afraid that she was going to fry her. What had happened in there? Had she really caught fire and not burned? She looked at her jacket that was slight burned at the sleeved and the shoulders. Some had occurred to make this happen.

"Santana," She heard Brittany which knocked her completely from her thought. Brittany held the door open for her. Santana nodded and slipped in the car as Brittany slid in next to her. The detective got in the driver's seat and began to drive off taking direction from Brittany. Santana looked at her palms again. They were normal now. No sign of any kind of malice that might have occurred, just her normal non-threatening hands. She sighed. Maybe the man really had just combusted and she had just hallucinated the fire she conducted due to fear.

Brittany lightly squeezed her hand. The blonde girl was so close to her and she knew that it would be like this for a while due to the fact that Santana should be dead. They reached Brittany's house soon enough but she still felt like it took forever. Brittany got out of the car and helped her girlfriend out of the car. As soon as the pulled into the driveway they saw Santana's mom running out of the house. As soon as Santana stepped out of the car, her mother's arms were arm her.

/I'm so glad you're okay./ Maribel said finding it hard to speak in English though it hadn't mattered. Santana understood her. /I was so scared./

/Mommy, I'm okay./ Santana responded.

/You're coming straight home,/

/Can Brittany come over then?/

/Okay but you two don't leave the house./ Maribel said. Santana and her mother turned to the detective.

"She was brave," The detective said. "The hero deserves a good night's sleep." Santana frowned.

"I'm not a hero." She said remembering how she killed the man…no hero should kill anyone…not even by accident. "I just want to go to bed and forget about today." Santana said. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand.

"Let's get you to bed," Brittany said. She took Santana across the street as the two adults spoke. When they got into the house Brittany quickly attached her lips to Santana. She let tears run down her cheeks. Santana knew why her girlfriend was crying.

"Brittany" she broke away,

"I was so scared," She hugged Santana. She was trembling violently. "When I saw the body bag…I thought it was you." Brittany said. "I don't know what I would do if something happened you." Santana hugged Brittany.

"I'm fine Britt, at little startled but it's nothing cuddling with you couldn't help." She said trying to give her a reassuring smile. Though, on the inside that wasn't case. She had just killed a guy and now she was kissing her girlfriend like nothing happened. She didn't understand how her heart wasn't racing. She was an emotional mess inside. But she had to act okay for Brittany. "Let's go upstairs and sleep, we've both had a night."

"Okay," Brittany smiled brightly. She linked her hand with Santana and led her up the stairs. Santana cautiously watched her hand afraid she would burn Brittany and she couldn't bare that. She began to run through the events of that night. What the hell had happened?

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Santana great job," Santana was getting tired of hearing compliments from people didn't even know. She questioned whether she would be receiving all the compliments if they knew she had killed a man. Santana had wanted to forget the whole situation but going to school wasn't making that easy. Brittany was escorting her to the parking lot.

"You sure you don't want to do the therapy thing?" Santana sighed. She was a bit relieved that something's went back to normal. An over protective Brittany was the only Brittany she knew. Santana shook her hear.

"I'm fine Britt. I just want to go home and have our date night. I want everything to go back to normal." Brittany smiled brightly. "Which means, I want you yelling at me and worrying about my heart, that's it?" She said asked for her girlfriend's agreement.

"Okay San, let have our date night but tonight, we're going out." Santana looked confused. She had no clue what Brittany was planning. They hadn't talked about their date night in advance. They never really did but it was obvious Brittany had something planned.

"Okay," Santana said. "Where are we going if I may ask?"

"That's a secret, just wear something sexy." Santana shrugged.

"Alright," Brittany led Santana to her car and stared at her girlfriend.

"I'll see you later. Around 8," Brittany said then kissed Santana. Santana got into her mom's car that her mother let her bring to school. Santana turned on the car and pulled off as soon as Brittany cleared the car.

* * *

Santana looked at herself in the mirror. She assumed that what she was wearing would easily be considered sexy. She knew Brittany loved when she wore red. Brittany also had a fascination with her breast and butt, which was why Santana exposed her cleavage a bit and made sure the dress was tight fitting. She wondered where Brittany was taking her. Brittany never did anything spontaneous, not with her anyway. She was so worried about her heart condition. Wherever they were going, she wondered how it was going to go. The last few nights they had been together, Brittany had kissed her like she would never stop and much to Santana's surprise it was taking longer and longer for her heart monitor to go off.

Each make out session since the robbery, they had gotten further and further before Brittany would stop, since she couldn't completely give up worrying. If Brittany wanted her to wear something sexy, she wondered if they would finally have sex. Part of Santana hoped they would, the other part was afraid that whatever happened with the robbery would happen to Brittany.

She hadn't seen a flame, not even a spark since she last the Robbery. She began to think that she had imagined the whole thing. However the man catching fire had been weird. If he had spontaneously combusted, why had she seen the fire moments before he burned? Santana was so confused to her moments. "Santana," She turned to see her mother. Her mother gasped. "Oh Mija, you look beautiful."

"Gracias," She said quickly. "Brittany wants to go somewhere tonight."

"Brittany better keep her hands above the waist." Santana turned a dark shade of red. She couldn't believe her mother had just said that.

"Mom," Santana said.

/What/ her mother said. /She's the sweetest girl in the world but she's tends to undress you with her eyes when she thinks no one's looking./ Santana blushed harder.

"Mom" She said again.

/Okay, I'll stop making fun of you. Be good Mija, Brittany too,/ Santana blushed as she looked in the mirror. She put on her make up on attempting to look perfect. He mom knew very well that Brittany wouldn't go too far with her. Even though she hoped they would finally sleep together she knew it most likely wouldn't happen. Santana didn't know why she was primping. She just wanted to be hot for Brittany but maybe that would just be teasing her. It was her fault that they couldn't sleep together. Her heart problem put a damper on any hopes of ever having a sex life with Brittany.

She knew she could take having sex with Brittany but she knew Brittany had her worries. Brittany loved Santana; loved her way too much to hurt her or do anything she thought would hurt her. Santana loved her as well, and would never force Brittany not to worry. She heard the doorbell, She knew her mother would get it for her. She quickly put on her shoes. A pair of heels that Santana knew Brittany appreciated. She took one final look at herself in the mirror. One thing was for sure. Even if the fire thing was just a dream, she was definitely on fire that night.

* * *

"Okay, San," Brittany said. "You can take the blindfold off now." Santana reach for the knot behind her head. The blindfold fell from her eyes. She looked at where Brittany had brought her. She had been blindfolded from the moment they left. They had parked somewhere and Santana had been unable to see when they walked about three blocks to where they stood. They stood in front of a large house. Teenagers were everywhere, and the music could be heard even from where the stood.

"We're at a party?" Santana said.

"Yeah," Brittany said. "I wanted to be with the hottest girl at the party." Brittany said.

"But you won't be," Santana said nonchalantly. Brittany looked confused. "It seems I have that honor." Brittany smiled and lightly kissed Santana. "Whose party is this anyway?" Santana said before they ascended up the drive way.

"I don't know her, but it's some girl who goes to another school. Rachel invited me. She said she has a big party every weekend." Santana frowned. "It'll be fun and if you feel like you get too excited or your heart is giving problems. You can tell me and we can leave." Santana stopped.

"But once we go in there, you won't be able to hear my monitor." Brittany weakly smiled.

"This my way of trusting you," Brittany said. "If you can go through a bank robbery, I think you can take care of a little party." Santana smiled and held even tighter to Brittany's hand. Brittany guided Santana to the house there was a sign on the door that said, "Let yourself in," The music hit them like a wave. It was loud and people were everywhere. She recognized some of the people as classmates but not many. Santana clung to Brittany.

"You want a drink," Brittany shouted over the music. Santana shook her head yes in compliance. Brittany led her to the bar that seemed to have a make your own drinks clause. Santana admired the large house. She didn't understand why someone with an amazing house would want to ruin it every weekend. But she supposed if someone could afford a house this size, they probably had six more just like it. She saw a drink in front of her face.

"No alcohol," Brittany said as loudly as she could. Santana took the drink and sipped on it. It was just soda. She gave Brittany a look of thanks. The DJ was actually pretty good. People were dancing to mixes of some of her favorite songs. She knew Brittany wanted to dance and she would allow that. She put her drink down on a random surface and guided Brittany to the make-shift dance floor. Brittany smiled as Santana. She knew that Brittany was just nervous about her heart. However, Brittany brought her to have fun and she was going to make sure they had a good time. "Dance with me," She mouthed to Brittany hoping Brittany would read her lips. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and dragged her towards the dance floor. Santana swayed against her blonde girlfriend. Brittany took the hint and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist pulling her close for the dance. It was already crowded on the dance floor and they were smashed pleasantly together; she grinded into Brittany, the rhythm of the music determining her every movement. She was enjoyed having her girlfriend close without the worry. Brittany's change of heart was welcomed. Brittany was having so much fun and so was she.

An hour into the party, and Brittany and Santana had found themselves in a corner kissing. Santana felt a strange calm feeling Brittany unwavering advances. It was odd but Santana remembered it was up to stop the make out session if it got too heated and in Santana's opinion there make out session hadn't gotten heated enough. She began to straddle her willing girlfriend. There were guys in the background staring and enjoying the free show but she didn't care. Santana had never been able to get this close to Brittany and she was going to take advantage of that. Brittany had a firm grip on her butt. Santana felt as if her body was on fire but in a good way. Brittany lightly pulled away which surprised Santana a bit. Brittany had a look of pure lust in her eyes. Santana could see that Brittany stopped so they wouldn't go any further. Brittany smiled. Santana laughed about how hard it was to stop.

Santana was on fire. She smiled at Brittany and glanced at her fingertips. Her mood quickly changed. Her finger looked like they were igniting. They were glowing and orange red color. She got off of Brittany and hid her hands. "I'm going to the bathroom." Santana yelled over the music for Brittany to hear and then ran to the bathroom. She was careful not to touch anything or anyone on her way there but the restroom was backed up. She found an empty room and looked the door quickly hoping it wouldn't a fire. She looked at her hands. They were still glowing the glowing had travelled to her hands.

"No," she said aloud. As if to spite her, her heart monitor began to go off. "Shut up," She said angrily. Her hands caught fire. She almost screamed. It was happening again. She blew on her hands trying to put out the fire. She tried to smother her hand in the nearby bed sheet but they quickly went up in flames. This was worst then last time the bed was burning and spreading. The more the fire spread, the more panicked Santana became. There were people downstairs, Brittany was downstairs. Santana felt the fire spreading on her own body.

"Fire," She heard someone yell from the outside of the room. Santana began to cry. This couldn't be happening. She was beginning to look like a ball of flames. She screamed as her dress began to burn and when she screamed it was like she was breathing fire. The room was engulfed in flames and she could hear screaming from everywhere. She cried but the tears were like gasoline and simply ignited the flames on her face. She curled up in to a ball against a wall. What was happening to her? She was fire. She cried harder. She hoped Brittany didn't come looking for her.

It took time and Santana heard sirens going off; must have been the fire trucks. Santana was too afraid to look. Would she always be this way? What was happening to her? Her hand went her face. Everything was going crazy. She was sure if her heart monitor hadn't burned it would be going crazy.

Santana felt someone touching her shoulders. She looked up. It wasn't someone. It was a figure, a white feminine figure. The figure smiled. Santana quivered away not wanting the figure to catch fire. It was beautiful. The figure didn't seem concerned. The figure lifted her off the ground as if she were a helpless child. Santana was surprised she didn't burn. "What are you?"

The figure's smiled brightly and Santana could've sworn it laughed. Then the figure did something that was amazing.

It flew.

Right out the window, catching the attention of the crowd below; Santana glanced down and Saw Brittany how looked like she was fight to get back into the burning house but that hadn't stopped her from looking above at them. The white figure carried her away quickly. Everything became a blur below her within seconds they were in an old construction yard. It was empty and there was no one around. The figure landed placing Santana on her feet. Santana forgot her amazement and remembered her fear.

"Stay away," Santana stepped back. The figure got closer.

"If you don't calm down, you'll burn everything down." Santana began to cry. "You can do it." The figure sounded human. It's voice calming. "You must keep calm if you expect to go back to normal." Her voice was a bit taunting but not in a particularly mean way. Santana cried hard.

"I can't," the figure grabbed Santana's hand.

"Breathe and clear that mind of yours, you control the fire. The fire doesn't control you." The figure squeezed Santana's shaking hand. The figure took in a breath and Santana did the same. She followed the girls breathing patterns and closed her eyes. She felt her heartbeat calm. She was relaxing she kept her breathe even.

"Well, there you go beautiful." Santana opened her eyes and saw a girl were the figure once stood. The girl was beautiful. She looked very similar to Brittany, only her hair was shorter her face looked more cat like than Brittany's. She wasn't as tall as Brittany either but she was still just as awe striking. Santana looked down and realized they were both nude. Santana made a futile attempt to cover herself.

"How are you?" Santana asked looking at the confident blond. "What are you?" The girl smiled.

"My name is Quinn." She smiled. "And I'm the same thing you are."

"Human," Santana questioned still trying to conceal herself.

"Oh sweetie, you can't be that naïve." Santana looked at her in disbelief.

"Then what are you?" The Quinn girl thought.

"Over the centuries we've had many names: demons, angel, witches, monsters, but suppose none of those really work. I suppose the closet human word for what I am is dragon."

"You've got to be kidding, a dragon?" Santana gave up on conceal herself. "Aren't dragon's supposed to fire breathing snake like monsters? Last time, I checked I looked human." Quinn laughed.

"Yeah, I said the closest thing to what we are. We're not completely dragon and we're not mortal." Santana felt anger surge through her. "I guess we can easily say we're elementals as well." Quinn didn't seem quite sure. "We were never really given a title. I just know we were created when the earth was created. We've been around since the beginning of the earth. We might be alien, I'm not really sure."

"You're crazy,"

"You can believe that but it doesn't help the fact that I know more about you than you would guess, Santana Lopez."


	4. Chapter 4

_****_**Sorry for the wait. It takes me a while to write these chapters and I'm trying to write two at the same time. I definately won't be update in the next week but I will try to have a chapter up with the month. I hope you guys enjoy. Please review at the end of the chapter and tell me what you think. I love to hear your thoughts.**

_**Chapter 3: Taming the Fire**_

Santana was utterly horrified. This woman knew her name she hadn't told her what her name was. She hadn't even said one thing about herself. Santana cowered away. First she starts a second fire, and then some super powered stranger comes and basically admits to stalking her. This night couldn't get any worse.

"How do you know my name?" Quinn smiled and approached Santana in a way one would approach a long lost companion and affectionately caressed Santana cheek with her pale hand. Her smile was so bright, so playful, Santana almost forget the position she was in.

"My dear, I have known you for centuries." Quinn said her green eyes ran over Santana necked form, which didn't go unnoticed by Santana. "Including the biblical sense," Santana blushed and pushed the woman's hand away. Quinn bitterly smiled. "You can't imagine how hurt I am that you don't remember me not that I can blame you." Quinn said.

"Listen, I don't know what kind of game you're trying to pull but I have a girlfriend." Quinn frowned and then smiled again.

"Of course you do," Quinn voice was unwaveringly calm. "Brittany, that's her name right?" Santana frowned. "I've been making sure you were safe. Someone with a gift like yours needs to be watch."

"Gift," Santana questioned. "This 'gift' made me kill someone, probably more people tonight. This isn't a gift it's a fucking curse." Quinn laughed. "You think this is funny?" Santana said getting angry. Quinn put her hand out and shook her head.

"Even if you're not you, you're still you. It's endearing and comforting to know that you'll always be as self-loathing as always." Quinn looked up to the sky. "Regardless of everything I'm afraid that after last night and that very sad showing of how you can't even control you're…curse even during a simple make up. I'm here to help you gain control." Quinn smiled.

"You were at the party." Quinn smiled.

"Sweetheart it was my party and my house that you burned down." Quinn said. "Disappointing but it's not like I can't buy another." Quinn shrugged.

"You had the party? How are you not concerned with what happened?" Quinn frowned.

"I had the party to gage your power. I could sense it but I wasn't expecting you to go all pyro." Quinn said. She seemed upset by the fact Santana went against her expectations. "The fact remains that if I don't show you how to use your power in a less…inconvenient way."

"Inconvenient," Santana questioned. "What keeps happening is tragic." Santana said knowingly. "You put people in danger just to conduct an observation!" Quinn frowned.

"I thought they would be safe." Quinn said. "And you need to learn to control those fuse in your body and since you can't. I'm going to have to ask you to calm down. Anger is a trigger." Santana took a breath knowing that the blond was most likely right. "Good,"

"Why do I have this power? Where do we come from?" Quinn smiled.

"Those are questions in which I do not know the answers." Quinn said. "All I can tell you is that I came first, then the earth, then water and then you." Santana shook her head.

"You're telling me that there are two more of us?" Quinn laughed again.

"Yes, but they, like me don't like to be found out."

"Why can't I remember what I am? I remember being a kid, growing, I'm human." Santana said. Quinn thought for a moment as if she were contemplate which pair of uses would look better on her but Santana could tell that wasn't the case. This Quinn girl seemed to get amusement in knowing what Santana didn't. There was a gust of wind that surrounded them.

"You are obviously a visual learner." Quinn took Santana and turned her around. Turning her attention to the wreckage of the demolished building, Quinn pointed a sharp protruding metal rod that may have been part of the plumbing at one point. "You seem that," Quinn sounded entertained. "That would kill a normal human being." Santana felt fear. She slowly nodded.

Then it happened. The wind hurled her towards the object she had no time to react. She was going to die. There was no other way she would live through this. No one would know what happened to her. She was sure Quinn would leave her there and tell everyone she perished in the fire if they hadn't assumed that already.

She hit the spear like object full force. It had surely impaled her. She closed her eyes as she impacted. However, she felt exactly what she felt when the man had shot her; nothing." She slowly opened her eyes to see the damage done and was surprised to felt the metal rod bent in two. She was fine. She examined her stomach in awe. There was what seemed to be a reddish orange scale pattern on her stomach. With slightly hesitation, she ran her fingers over them. They were hard, like armor or what she imagined armor felt like. It quickly disappeared seeming to fold over on itself retreating back to her normal skin. She almost screamed.

"What the hell?" Santana began freaking out. Quinn smiled.

"You might want to not freak out. That's ten times worst then anger." Santana sat down on the ground trying not to freak out. "Do you believe me now?" Santana saw the girl standing above her. Santana began to cry not able to hold it any more. Quinn looked at her in a somewhat sympathetic way. She knelt down.

"Calm down Santana," Quinn said. "If you want me too, I can show you how to control your gift. So you don't hurt anyone else, my little fire starter." Santana cried too hard to argue. Quinn smiled. "Let's get you some clothes,"

* * *

Quinn seemed to have had everything planned because she had a car with a change of clothes nearby. Santana inquired about that but Quinn deflected. She said it was where she came to think and often kept a car and change of clothes near. Santana found it was way too convenient. However she let it go. After her night, it was all she could do. Quinn hadn't explained much after that. Santana finally remember the events prior to the realization. She asked Quinn to borrow her phone and immediately called Brittany who had picked up in tears. Santana explained that she was fine and came up with some bogus story about where she was and why she didn't have her phone. Her explanation had been that some girl spilled a drink on her at the party and it short circuited her phone and that the host of the party lent her some clothes. She said she had left for some air and went for a walk and when she had gotten back there were cops everywhere. She said she would be home as soon as possible and that she had gotten a ride.

"We're here," Quinn said pulling up in front of Santana's house. Santana got out of the car but not before Quinn had grabbed her. "I will see you again. Until then, watch your emotions." Santana looked at her and shook her head in sad agreement." Santana watched away from the car and into her house as Quinn left. She subtly knocked on the door since everything she had on her burned in the fire.

The door flew open and Santana saw her mother in tears in front of her. Her mother hugged her tightly. Brittany must have worried her. It was Santana's fault though everything was. This was worse than the robbery. On her way home she heard over the radio that two people had died in the fire and 15 were in critical condition. It made her want to cry but Quinn hand told her not to get emotional; it would be bad if she did.

"Santana, you can't keep scaring me!" Her mother's arms engulfed her tightly. Her mother was squeezing her for life.

"Mom," Santana said. "You have to let me in the house," Santana mother let her in. When she walked in the door she saw Brittany who ran to her and hugged her. "Britt, I'm okay," Santana said trying to sound light hearted.

"I'm sorry," Brittany began crying. "I take you to a party and a fire breaks out." Santana felt bad. She was putting Brittany and her mother through all this.

"It's not your fault," Santana said hugging her back. "I'm sorry I worried you." Santana said. "Don't blame yourself it's not like you started the fire she said guiltily." She said.

"They said the fire took about 40 minutes to become noticeable," Brittany said. "I was so scared something happened to you." Brittany said.

"I'm fine," Santana said. "I was scared something happened to you." She said remember when she was burning in the room. "I glad you're okay too." She said honestly. "I'm glad you got out." Santana mother place a hand on her shoulder.

"I think it's time you go to bed." her mother said. Santana knew that Brittany want to stay over but Santana was scared.

"Maybe you should go home," Santana suggested. Brittany looked at her with disbelief. Santana knew Brittany was disappointed but after the fire she was scared she could hurt Brittany and she could never live with herself if she did.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Santana said. "Fuego's over there," She said. "You've spent every day over here, I'm sure he's feeling neglected. Brittany frowned again.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." She said. Santana gave her a light peek on the check. "I love you." Brittany said holding tightly to Santana. "If you need me to come over later, I can be here in seconds, just call." Santana smiled and hugged her girlfriend.

"Love you too Britt," Santana gave her a light peck. "I'll see you in the morning if we're not completely in trouble for being at an unsupervised party." She whispered. "Get some sleep."

* * *

"How grounded were you this weekend?" Santana asked finally seeing her girlfriend for the first time since that Friday before. Brittany sighed dramatically.

"Super grounded, my mom would even let me text you to see if you were okay." Santana laughed.

"Not like I would've gotten it. I just got my replacement phone in the mail." Santana laced their hands together while they walked in the school. Santana hadn't wanted to leave the house she wanted to remain a recluse in her own home. Ever since the fire, she had been scared to leave the safety of her room. She couldn't get stressed and school was sure to be just that. "Sorry our weekend was messed up."

"I should be the one that apologizes. Next time I'll take you some where fun and safe." Santana smiled.

"You don't have to. I'm perfect content with our movie night Friday's with our fights and you being over protective." Brittany looked at her and smiled.

"Did you get your replacement heart monitor? When you hugged me I felt that it was gone." She said. Santana frowned and subtly lifted her shirt to show Brittany the new device.

"My mom took me to get it Saturday," Brittany escorted Santana to class.

"You need a ride home today?" Brittany questioned.

"Yeah, my mom dropped me off today." Santana said. "She lectured me about healthy choices the whole way here."

"I got the riot act all weekend." Brittany frowned. "I'm just glad you're okay." They walked up to Santana's class and Brittany smiled. "Well, I'll see you at lunch we can talk then," Santana pecked her on the lips.

"Have a good day Britt,"

"You too San," Santana walked into her classroom and took a seat in the back like she always did. Euro history, the most boring and time consuming class on her schedule with most monotone teacher on the planet and she had to endure it. She supposed that normality was what she needed to keep relaxed. Relaxation was the only thing she could do or else she could probably engulf the entire in school flames. She kept calm. She even controlled her temper which had been hard with her mother breathing down her neck every moment she was home. She would concentrate on her school work and little on her feelings.

She looked at the clock and as soon as she did the bell rang and her teacher strolled in the classroom, his stomach entering the room first.

"Good morning class," Santana sneered at his voice. "Today we will be going over the wonder world of trench warfare in WWI." He said. "But before we do, I will like to introduce our new student." Santana looked at the door and her eyes widened as a pretty blond girl pranced in.

Quinn

What was she doing at her school? What was she doing in her class?

"This is Quinn Fabray, our new student." He introduced her. She waved and smiled mostly in Santana's direction.

"You can't sit in the back next to Santana." Quinn smiled in her direction. "It's the only empty seat," the teacher said. Quinn nearly skipped to the back of the room. She took her seat next to Santana. Santana looked at her confused.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn smiled.

"To make sure you're taken care of my dear fire starter." She whispered before turning her attention to the front of the class.

* * *

It was at the end of the school day. Santana knew she was going to have to wait for Brittany to finish her swimming practice. However, she had one objective on her mind at the moment and that was talking to Quinn. She found Quinn waiting for her on the football stadium bleachers and of course she would be at the top. She looked down at the approaching Santana with a long fingered wave. Santana sneered. When she finally reached the top, she was greeted by a smiling Quinn. She seemed always amused. Santana frowned.

"My little fire starter," She said.

"Stop calling me that!" Santana ordered. Quinn's smile went bitter.

"You used to love when I called you that." Santana sighed.

"I don't even know you and quite honestly that nickname under these circumstances isn't one I find endearing." Santana sighed. "Why are you even here?" Santana asked in frustration. The grin on her face grew.

"To train you on how to use your little power," The blonde answered. "I can't have you burning shit down at your leisure." Her hand went to Santana's bare arm. "You have a lot of pent up sexual energy. That's probably why you're so on edge." Santana's big brown eyes opened in surprise. She blushed. "You're a sexual creature and you would have such a problem with control if you were getting it on the regular." Santana snatched her arm away.

"How dare you?"

"What," Quinn's face was on of complete innocence. "I'm just stating the obvious. You're radiating heat. The only way to build it up this much is if…" Quinn looked more amused. "You're a virgin aren't you…well to your knowledge." Her amusement increased by the red of the girl's face. "Oh that's precious,"

"Fuck you," Santana said.

"Seems like you need to," Santana kept her distance.

"Did you just come here to mock me?" Quinn laughed.

"No, I'm here to keep you out of trouble," Santana found that hard to believe. "Believe it or not but I wanted you to be able to control yourself." Santana looked towards the steel bleachers.

"How do you want to teach me?" Santana asked submitting to the fact that Quinn was the only one that seemed to know what was going on with her.

"Meet me tonight at 11 at the building I brought you to." Quinn stood up. "I'll help you learn how to establish control." She leaned to Santana's ear. "See you at eleven,"

* * *

Santana sat quietly next to Brittany as Brittany chattered on about her day. She attempted to listen but she was so set on her meeting that was supposed to be that night. Quinn was a bitch but she was the only person with an idea of what she was. "Santana," Brittany said catching her attention. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah Britt," Santana answered.

"You sure," She asked.

"I'm just a bit tired." Santana said lightly drumming her finger again the car door. "I wish you could come over we're both still grounded." Santana said.

"Yeah, hopefully we can still do our Friday date night. I was thinking maybe we should just stay in by ourselves, maybe at the tree house." Santana smiled.

"If my mom will let me out of the house," Santana said. "Two near death experiences in two weeks," She frowned. "I'm lucky my mom even lets me go to school." There was a sad look on Brittany's face. She immediately knew what was wrong. "Britt what happened wasn't your fault, it was just a coincidence."

"But it keeps happening when you hang out with me." Santana frowned.

"Britt, I love you." She said. "And I don't care what happened. I just like being close to you." Brittany kept her eyes on the road but Santana could tell that she was still upset. She thought quickly. She was the reason for her girlfriends guilty. However, she was the one that was a fire starting freak but how was she supposed to say that to Brittany. "Brittany, why don't we just relax this Friday? No excitement, just you and me," Santana smiled. "We can just relax in the tree house and we'll do whatever is low key." Santana could see Brittany's mouth stretch into a smile. "Even if we have to sneak out, we'll hang out together." Santana smiled.

"Okay Santana," They pulled up to Santana house and Santana could see her mother in the window, waiting for her. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Santana leaned over and gave Brittany a Quick kiss on the cheek and got out of the car.

* * *

Santana walked into the abandon lot. Part of her didn't want to be there because she knew that being there met she was accepting what was happening to her. However, the other part of her knew that if she didn't show up, more people could be in danger from her lack of control. The fatalities had gotten to her. She kept a tough exterior but she was a mess on the inside.

She looked around and didn't see anyone. She was sure that Quinn had said to meet her at eleven and she was right on time. Where was Quinn? Maybe she shouldn't have shown up. Maybe Quinn had just been messing with her. Santana decided it couldn't help to wait a few minutes. With a deep sigh, she walked around the demolished building examining her surroundings. She wondered if this was where Quinn wanted to train her. Santana recognized the building. It was an old hospital. Before Brittany and her mother had found her, Santana used to sleep in the waiting room chairs pretending one of the patrons were her parents. She didn't realize it before but she remembered how one of the nurses would always wrap her in a blanket and she would be gone before the nurse could get a cop.

She remembered that where she was standing was the waiting room or what used to be. She smiled at the memory of the kind nurse. As she got lost in the memory she felt something blast her knocking her to the ground. Santana heard a laugh. She immediately knew that laugh. Santana tasted dirt in her mouth.

"Damn, I thought that would ignite you." Santana struggled to push herself up.

"Why would you do that?" She said looking in Quinn's direction. She was almost astonished by Quinn's form floating above her. "You fly,"

"Santana," Quinn glided to the ground with a graceful landing. "Derived from the Saint Anne, you and I met her once. It's ironic that you took that name in your new life. You hated that woman." Santana frowned.

"I didn't take this name. It was given to me by my parents." Santana defends.

"Your name was Ignis, the Latin word for fire. Though, it was your name before it was the word. We change them to fit with the times. I'm original name was Aero,"

"You push me down and now you give me a history lesson." Santana finally made her way off the ground. "You said I was here to learn control."

"First lesson is that you have to know where you came from. We'll get to control but right now you need to know about this, hopefully it will trigger something and you will remember control and we will practice."

"So should I call you Aero," Quinn laughed as she always did.

"No, I've gotten used to my name." Quinn said. She sat on the ground. "I wouldn't call you Ignis, so don't call me Aero." Santana followed what she was doing.

"Are there other's like us," There was a break in Quinn's smile.

"Terrae and Aqua, Earth and Water," Quinn's eyes shown anger. "The ones that rebooted us; because of them, we were forced… to reboot."

"Are we robots?" the amusement came back to the blonde's face.

"Of course not," Santana listened but she didn't understand. "We all were forced to reboot in a sense. We all started back to before our maturity. We started from children." Quinn said. "I got my memory back after a few years. You seemed to have lain dormant for a while. Well you and the others."

"Do they have their memories?" Santana said.

"I believe so, but I wouldn't know. I haven't come across them in my travels." Santana frowned. "Their hiding out as they should be."

"How come you seem to remember everything and I can't?"

"That…is a bit complicated to explain." Quinn stood up. "I can't explain it right now, that's another day's lesson."

"Why are we meeting so late a night?"

"It's easier to sneak out and practice at night. And you need a lot of practice." Quinn gave Santana her hand, helping her to her feet. "First things first, if you're trying to keep virgin you need to release your energy somehow." Quinn said. "Or every time you use your power, you'll…well; the fire will seem like the burning of an ant hill."

"How do I release it?" Quinn pointed to the sky.

"You see that star," The blonde question. Santana nodded gently. "Take your hands and put them straight out just like this," She flattened her hands and pointed them to the sky. Santana did as she was told. "Now, I want you to close your eyes and remember the robbery," Santana did as she was told and remembered the man standing in front of her with a gun. "Now imagine he's pointing a gun at your precious girlfriend. Santana imagined it unwillingly. "He's going to kill her, and there's nothing you can do." Quinn said. "The poor little fire starter can get the flame going." Santana felt anger rise in her. "She's going to die unless you can kill him. You have burn him with everything you got." Santana didn't feel anything. Just mad but the suggestion of the thing wasn't making her mad enough. "Or maybe I'll go and kill her." Santana's eyes flew open and her hands dropped. "It's would be much slower than a bullet." Quinn's smiled turned evil. "I'd suck the life out of her and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"You wouldn't." Santana threatened.

"And who would stop me," Quinn said. Santana felt her heart pound in her chest. "I'd get there and suffocate her to death and that would show you that you need to know you're control."

"You touch her I'll kill you."

"How," Quinn grinned. "And, I'd kill that mother of yours once I was done with her." Santana hadn't notice but she had caught fire, her hands glowing blue and hot.

"You better be kidding, it's not funny."

"I wonder how they'll sound when they scream. I wonder if they'll scream for you." Santana lost it. She aimed for Quinn and let go. She was surprised that she hit Quinn with the blue flame. She was going to kill her before she could hurt her mother, hurt Brittany. She released all the anger she had ever had. All the fear and stress from the weeks prior. She let go of everything until her body gave out on her and she fell to her knees unable to see straight. But she kept the flames burning in a straight path for Quinn.

After a few minutes, she felt her arms give out. Quinn for once looked a little ticked off and a whole lot of scary. She approached Quinn quickly and angry like someone with an agenda. Santana backed up crawling awkwardly a way but not fast enough. She felt a buildup in her throat and she opened her mouth and fire game out like breathe. Quinn covered her mouth as if to shove the flames back.

"You ruin my favorite pair of boats." Quinn said her voice like ice. "Do you know how much those boots were worth?" Quinn was enraged. "More than you could possibly make in one human life."

"You threatened to kill my mother and Brittany!" Santana retorted weakly but sternly.

"It was an exercise you idiot." Quinn eyes were in fury. "What reason would I have to kill them?" Quinn said.

"You said it and it sounded so real!" Santana said.

"I was obviously trying to piss you off!" The angry girl released Santana and spun on her heels. "I can't believe you would think I would be that evil."

"I don't even know you!" With a bit of a struggle, Santana made it to her feet. "I think this was a bad idea. I'm going home." Santana said. Quinn did not retort and didn't face Santana. Santana took that as her invitation to leave.

Santana had sworn it sound like Quinn was going to murder them and wouldn't think twice about it. It astounded her that Quinn was displeased over a pair of shoes. Something was off about Quinn and Santana was unaware if she should trust the woman or not.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. the next chapter should have a lot more action and some more Santana and Brittany! yay! Please review.**


End file.
